


Haircut

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma asks, as she has been lately, what Tim thinks of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

He gets a fade cut. Kind of.

It’s not nearly as drastic as it was back when he still didn’t have a name (Kon’s not sure he’ll ever totally go back to that, no matter how much he liked it at the time), but it’s still very much there. When Ma had asked what “inspired the change,” he shrugged and said that he figured it might help him fit in better with the student population of Metropolis University. Or something. He definitely wasn’t eloquent, and he’s pretty sure he looked like Krypto when she scratched her fingers over the shortest sections of hair.

“You look good, Conner. The barber did a good job.” The “barber” was actually Cassie, who he’s actually gotten closer to since their break-up, but Kon doesn’t bother correcting Ma. “Has Tim seen it?”

That’s another thing. For whatever reason, whenever Kon does anything now, Ma feels the need to ask if Tim knows, if he’s seen it, if he likes it. He doubts she actually knows the situation in full (how could she? He barely understands it himself) but sometimes Kon wonders if she might actually be a meta herself, gifted with some kind of psychic powers that not only helped her raise Clark but still give her an all-knowing sense of the movements of her family. Maybe she’s just a really good and perceptive mom.

He evades the question and gets back to work cleaning the house.

 

\--

“Can I take you out for lunch?” He ends up on the phone with Tim a few days after Ma’s question, and he hears Tim hum from the other end. He’s at work, and while, like in Kon’s case, it’s a family enterprise, there’s still a lot more at stake in the city than he can see in not getting all of the fields plowed immediately. (Besides, Ma said it usually took a week. He can get in done in a day if he’s really motivated.)

“Today?”

“I was thinking sometime next year during that weird astrological moment where my schedule lines up perfectly with yours. Yeah, today.” He waits for a second and scratches the top of Krypto’s head when he hears the dog whine. “Unless you’re busy.”

Tim doesn’t respond immediately, but when he does, he sounds...conflicted. Troubled, even. “I don’t want to pull you away from the farm,” he says, finally.

“You won’t be pulling me away from anything important.”

“How soon can you get to the office?”

He doesn’t even bother responding, because why should he? He’s not Bart, and he’s not even Superman (yet), but he moves fast when he’s motivated to, and he knows he can make it from Smallville to Gotham in less than three minutes at this point. When he gets there, he’s almost tempted to fly up and knock on the window of Tim’s office, but this is Gotham and he can’t get away with that stuff anymore. He’s an adult (or as much as one he’ll ever be).

The downside is, he lost signal when flying halfway across the country, so he has to ask the doorman to let him in and then Tam’s secretary to page Tim’s secretary and really, in all it takes about fifteen more minutes than he wanted to waste and the entire idea of surprising Tim by getting there in no time at all has been defeated.

It’s still worth it to see Tim’s face. “Conner--Kon.” He’s at the door to his office looking surprised anyway. “You hung up on me.”

“Totally did not. Phone lost service.” Kon figures it must be a business casual day, or maybe it’s too hot out to wear a full suit, because Tim doesn’t even have a tie on and his shirt is open to just below his collarbone and his sleeves have been rolled up. If that’s the case, Kon feels a hell of a lot less underdressed wearing the jeans and plaid shirt he had been wearing while (not) doing farm work. “So can I take you out for lunch, or what?”

Tim nods his head and tells his secretary to hold all his calls (“Or if they’re important, just forward them to Tam,”) before falling into step with Kon towards the elevator. “Where did you want to take me?”

“I didn’t actually have anywhere specific in mind,” he answers, and he scratches the back of his neck. “Spur of the moment kind of thing. I’m spontaneous like that.”

He notices Tim’s eyes follow his hand when it goes up. “When did you get your haircut?” Tim asks, and his voice is quiet. “It wasn’t--not before last time I saw you, right?”

“Yeah, no. I had Cassie cut it this week. Wanted to try something before I went back to Metropolis and figured spring was as good a time as any, right?” He pauses, waits for a response. The elevator doors open and they’re on the ground floor. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” Tim says. His face eases into a smile and he reaches up to touch it with a gentle hand. “It suits you.”

“You think?” He grins back. “Ma wanted to know what you thought about it.”

“Did she?” Tim asks like he’s pretending he has no idea why Ma would be interested in his feelings about Kon at all. “You can tell her I like it a lot.” When they’re out of the office building and about two blocks away, Tim takes Kon’s hand and holds it.

“Would you get offended if I said I only had enough cash on me for fast food?” Kon asks. He feels Tim squeeze.

“I wouldn’t be incredibly surprised,” he answers. “It’s alright. I haven’t had a burger in about a month and I’m starving.” He waits for a second, looks around and then, conspiratorially says, “Don’t tell Tam, but I skipped breakfast.”

Kon laughs because he can’t keep himself serious. “Tim, it’s the most important meal of the day!”

“I’ll make up for it.” For a second, there’s alone on the street, and while there are people probably turning the corner onto the block as they stand there, it’s a second that they have and can’t waste. Tim reaches up and pulls Kon into a quick kiss and it’s not fair, not really, because Kon wishes he had time to do so much more. Even so, he’s grinning when Tim pulls away, and it’s his turn to squeeze Tim’s hand.

“I’m glad you like my hair,” he says, finally, not knowing what else there is he could manage to get out of his mouth.

“It’s really about whether or not you like your hair,” Tim says. He tugs at Kon’s hand and pulls him along. “C’mon. There’s a burger joint two minutes away from us.”

But he can feel Tim’s heart drumming a little faster, and he’s pretty sure it matters just as much what they both think about it.

 

 


End file.
